Virus
by CyanGalaxy
Summary: Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka are on a supply mission, In search for the ancient Eleminew Herb in hopes to cure an unknown but deadly virus. When their ship has a horrific crash, the three are left lost, stranded and injured. They must find a way to locate the herb and bring it back to Coruscant in time.
1. A New Mission

As I look at all the people that are sick in the hospital, I feel so helpless, so sad, so sorry for them. I want to go comfort them and tell them that it will be 'ok' and that they will 'get better.' But if I'm truely honest with myself, I don't think they will make it.

I walk over to a young Twi'let girl. Her eyes are droopy and the light green on her face has already become a rosey red from the fever. The fever is just one of the horrible symptoms. There are 4 stages of the virus. First the fever hits then the dizziness, third you start to black-out and then your body starts to shut down. Since you can only get the virus if you catch it from someone else, anyone who is not infected has to wear white masks when in the "sick area" as people call it.

"Hello little girl, I'm Ahsoka. What's your name." I smile, even though she can't see my grin through the mask. Maybe my sweet tone will try to lift her mood.

The medical droid hands me a wet cloth for her forehead.

She smiles back at me. "I'm Kanowa." She says back cheerfully. I'm glad to see that she seems to be happy. I move closer to her side so I can pat the cloth against her cheek. She looks down and points at my lightsabers. "Are you a Jedi?" She squeals. "Are you going to make me better?"

I just look back at her, frowning under the mask. I don't want to answer because I know I'll upset her. This poor girl.

I jump back in fright, being startled by someone putting a hand on my shoulder. I reach for my lightsaber on instinct but they grab my hand with incredible reflexes. It's Anakin. His white masks has a smiley face on it.

"Hey Snips, you're a little jumpy." He says. Clearly he not as depressed as I am being here. When ever he calls me 'snips' he is normal in a playful mood.

"Sorry Master." I glom back and continued to rub the little girls face.

"I just came to get you because Master Yoda and Obi-Wan want to see us about this virus going around." He says but his voice still not sounding sad like mine. But what he just said made me think.

As we both make our way to the Jedi temple my mind races with questions like:

 _Did more symptoms emerge?_

 _Is it spreading to other planets?_

 _Are the Jedi infected?_

And of course I ask these questions to Anakin, but he repeats in a now annoyed voice "I really don't know"

When I walk into the room, the darkness flows around and the blue holoimage that displays a dry-rocky planet and a small leaf plant. The planet looks like a desert but not sandy like Tatooine. Instead it's rocky and has a lot of dry mountains and trenches. The plant that is displayed next to the planet is green and has a brown stem with small-ish leaves spreading out from the middle.

Around the display table is Master Yoda, Master Windu and Master Kenobi.

"Ah, you two are finally here." Obi-Wan exclaims. We walk and surrounded the middle and they stop talking. I look at the hologram in confusion.

"Sorry we are late, but I did just try to get murdered by my own apprentice." Anakin jokes referring to when I grabbed for my lightsabers after being spooked by him, back in the Med Centre. I roll my eyes. Yoda and Mace Windu look at me strange.

"You scared me, okay?" I scoff. I'm not in a very playful mood so I don't laugh back or make a sassy comment, like I normally would. Anakin grins sheepishly but Obi-Wan just blinks.

"If you guys are done, I would like to explain why you are here." Obi-Wan sighs. "What you are looking at is the planet Nimia. It is close to the outer rim and is believed to be deserted due to its rocky terrain and its scorching temperatures during the day and freezing temperatures at night. There is an ancient herb there called Eleminew, which I believe—due to all the research I have done on the virus—is the cure." All of a sudden I get so happy and excited. This is it. This herb will cure everybody. No one will be sick anymore. This is great.

"So you want us to go to Nimia and get this Eleminew herb?" Anakin questions.

"I will come ,too, since I know where to find it." Obi-Wan adds.

"So, what are we waiting for; let's go." I say excited. Finally we can put an end to all this death.

"Right now." Master Windu says "and take a Nu-class attack shuttle in case of any surprise stacks from the separatists. All the supply's you will need are aboard the shuttle."

Anakin sits in the pilot see at, while Obi-Wan is in the Co-Pilot seatand I'm checking the gear below in the small cargo hold. Heading into light speed Obi-Wan briefly mentions what we are looking for, even though we all saw the herb on the holoimage. I explain how great this is and how many lives we will save. I can't stop thinking about that.

"How did you know that this Eleminew herb is the cure?" I ask Obi-Wan. Not doubtful, but just curious.

"I spent a lot of time with the infected." Obi-Wan continues, "I found out this herb can cure almost every illness when you eat it. The people of Nimia used it to get rid of a plague similar to this one."

"How do you know it will work?" Asks a worried Anakin. Obi-Wan looks at him and began to speak but all the controls turn red and the engines die down. I get a terrifying feeling and I look at them and I know they feel it to.

We are out of hyperspace now and enter the planets atmosphere, all too fast but the shuttle's controls do not work and this ship will not slow down and is catching heat causing flames.

"What's happening" I panic grabbing on to the back of the chair that is behind the one Obi-Wan is sitting in.

"We're comming in too fast, Anakin" Obi-Wan shouts though all this. I start to really worry that when we hit the ground it will cause such a impact we might die.

"I know!" shouts my master back "all the controls are down. Everything is useless!" I see the terror in his eyes. He desperately presses any buttons that might save us from this tragic crash but it's too late. We hit the ground so hard i lose my grip and tumble back. With the shuttle still gliding at high speed across the rough ground of this planet, I hear Obi-Wan shout "Brace yourselves." And then everything went black.

 _Am I dead?_


	2. Stranded

**Ahsoka's Vision: 3rd Person POV**

Ahsoka sees herself near a creek. The small stream of water excites her. She runs over to it and pours water over herself to cool off. It felt so refreshing to no longer be boiling hot. The water splashes onto the dry, rough, rocky ground. She swallows the water carelessly, then notices the small leaves growing on the side of the creek. She knows those are important but something tells her they are not good. They look familia, but she senses they are dark, though she picks a handful and rushes back quickly.

 **Ahsoka's POV**

I open my eyes, with much urge to close them again. I try to move, but my body is aching, my head was spinning and my ears were ringing. I squint and look around at my surroundings. I was still on the shuttle, lying on the floor. I must have got tossed around a lot. There was shattered glass, smoke rising from the engines, sparks flying off of the controls. It could not have been more then a few minutes since we crashed. I could barely see, because the side of the mountain that we had crashed into was covering the front view glass, and of course smoke was filling up this space inside.

When I came to my feet it was hard not to fall back down. I cover my mouth to limit the smoke I breathed in, but my method is not very affective. I hear a weak grown coming from in front of me. I walk closer to the pilot seats. A wave of shock vibrates through my body. I nearly throw up at what I see. A lot of blood as poured all over the left side of my master— Anakin's face. His skin is very pale and he looks so lifeless. I try to lift him out of the pilot seat but his unconscious body makes that very difficult.

 _Wait. If he is unconscious then who did I hear?_

 _Obi-Wan!_

"Master Kenobi?" I frantically say. I look over to the seat next to Anakin's, and there he is. I didn't even notice due to the smoke and darkness.

"Ahsoka," He says weakly. "the Control panel collapsed on me, I can't move." Now talking in he's normal voice but more distressed. I ignite my yellow lightsaber and use it as a light to see better. He's trapped under the wreckage.

"Here, I think I can move it." I say back, trying to stay calm even though I sound very panicked. I use the Force to lift the large fragments off Obi-Wan and he scurried out. I let go and the puff of smoke cleared the area. I'm guessing at this point Master Kenobi sees Anakin and gasps. Realising the seriousness of the situation we both put his arms around our own shoulders and get out of there. We find a close cave nearby on the face of the dry mountain. We can still see the crash site from the entrance and the smoke lifting up.

 ***** An hour later**

Master Obi-Wan sent me to go find some water before nightfall. So far I have found nothing, but I'm only 10 minutes away from the cave. The only water we have are 6 bottles from the supplies we had on board. We would have packed more but obviously we didn't plan of crashing.

I walk deeper through this rough desert-like planet and meet a fork in the path I was taking. I noticed I wasn't paying attention and realised I was in a wide trench. Both sides of the fork seem symmetrical, yet I have a very uneasy feeling about the left side one. I sense darkness, but something is telling me to go that way—even though it's bad.

On the right side I sense nothing. Like it's completely normal. I have no idea which way to go and and it might be 'un-Jedi like' to do this but I give up and head back, since it will be dark soon. I make a mental note to come back tomorrow with Master Kenobi and hopefully Anakin. I return to the cave that Obi-Wan has set up camp in. The look on my face tells all. 'No water'. Obi-Wan nods grimly and looks back at Anakin who is lying on his back. Master Kenobi has bandage up the side of his head as best He could. Anakin is lucky to be alive.

"How is he?" I ask sadly, preparing myself for the worst. I walk over to him. I take a clean bandage and wet the end with water from one of the bottles then wipe the dry blood of off his cheek.

"Not great, but optimistically he should wake up soon. He sustained a brutal injury to the head. We need to get help." Obi-Wan sighs.

"I agree Master, but isn't this place deserted? How do we find help?" I ask, still stroking Anakin's face, much like I did with the little girl in the med centre.

"We should try to contact the republic. They will have to send a rescue team to get us out of here." He continues.

"But what about the Eleminew Herb?" I worry.

"We will continue our mission but right now all of us will not survive much longer if we don't contact help." Obi-Wan says sternly. My heart sinks knowing we probably will not get the herb but Master Kenobi is right.

The Darkness of the night now sets in. I put the bloody bandage down, then look out over the setting sun. the air gets colder and colder. We never built a fire because of the heat during the day and now it's colder then ever.

Obi-Wan notices the temperature change and hands me two blankets that were stored in the ship.

"Thank you."

He nods then wraps him self in one, plops himself on the side of the cave and drifts to sleep. I cover Anakin with one, then myself. I don't fall asleep. Instead I processed what has just happened today, then think of the future.

 _The herb can't be that hard to find, right?_

 _Maybe I can sneak off and get it before the sun rises!_

 _It's not the first time I've disobeyed orders._

 _Anakin does it all the time._

"Don't worry Masters, I'll be back before you know I'm gone." I whisper so quietly, if Obi-Wan was awake he couldn't hear me. I smirk at my plan then run off into the night.


	3. Night Shadow

I go the same way I did before, yet this time at a quick jogging pace. I breathe out little white puffs of air, due to being so cold, yet jogging makes me warmer.

When I reach the fork in the path I stop. Once again the left side feels different, and not a good different. It almost feels dangerous, but something is telling me to go that way... But I don't.

I take the right side and run down that trench. It spreads away from the left side and leads me further down into another cave system. It's very open and dark, I don't head deeper inside, in fear of getting lost so I travel back the way I came. This time I don't run. It feels peaceful just to walk alone for once.

By the time I reach where the two paths meet, I still sense the danger, the dark, the bad on the left path, but it's almost like I'm being pulled towards it. My mind is saying I shouldn't explore it but every other part of me wants to.

A rock tumbles behind me. I turn around startled. My heart is pounding while I frantically look around.

"Who's there!" I yell, trying to sound as fearless as possible, but my voice comes out kind of shaky.

"Hello, child." A familiar female voice says. It sent shivers down my spine. I sense I'm being watched.

"Who are you!" I yell again, but more angry this time. A shadow grows closer to me with the outline of a young togruta just like me. The shadow then turns into a black mist. I'm shocked at what i see. A Togruta girl that looks exactly like me! I'm speechless. I end up backing away but bump into the trench's wall. No where to run.

"W- What are you?" I mutter so fearfully.

"Who me? I am you obviously." She says in my voice cheerfully. "Don't be stupid." Now she's making fun of me. I'm totally creeped out right now.

"What do you want from me." I say sternly, now not showing any fear. I whip out my Lightsaber and point it at her in defends, just in case this 'me' try's attacking or something.

"No need for that, I will not hurt you. I just want to guide you." She says smirking.

"Guide me with what?" I ask. Now since I am intrigued I strap my Lightsaber back onto my belt. She looks at me like she is pleased, then nods. She lifts her arm up delicately and gracefully points at the left side of the forked path. She mouths the words 'no cure.' Then takes a step closer to me. 'you cure.' then moves her other hand inches away from my face, then does something close to a waving motion. I become instantly exhausted. I collapse to the rocky, dry ground and fall into a deep sleep.

 _***3 Hours later_

I open my eyes and feel the rough ground that I fell asleep on and I look up to see the purple-ish light of dawn. I stand up to brush the dirt off. The air is no longer freezing cold, now it's thick and warm. It's okay right now, but it will only get hotter later on.

Walking back to the cave, all I could think about was that dream.

 _That dream?_

 _It felt so real, like it was actually happening_

 _'No cure'? 'You cure'? What?!_

 _Wait, what if it was real... I'm probably going crazy_

 _Maybe it was a vision_

I enter the cave to see that Master Kenobi is still sleeping. His eyes are gently closed, while his head lay on his hand. I try walking as quietly as I could so I wouldn't disturb him, but I trip on a rock and land hard on the solid ground. Ouch. Luckily Obi-Wan didn't even flinch... but someone els did. Anakin moves a little bit and then moans slightly. I quickly kneel beside him as his eyes slowly flutter open.

"Master, are you alright? How do you feel?" I ask whispering. He doesn't answer right away and looks a little dazed.

"Wh-What happened? Where are we?" He say with his voice sounding raspy. He tries to sit up but his face tightens in pain then he just leans back on his elbows.

"The ship crashed just before night, so we set up camp in this cave." I inform, still keeping my voice down. Anakin turns his head to look outside.

"So I've been out all this time?" He questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah pretty much." I say back in my playful-ish tone, but once again being quiet for Obi-Wan's sake. Anakin tries to stand up again but groans, then falls weakly against the side of the cave holding his head in his hands.

"Master, you need to lay back down and rest, you had a pretty serious injury." I say concerned. I steady my hands out in front of him in case he falls.

"No" He adds weakly but trying to sound strong. He moves his hands away from his head. "It's okay, I'm fine." his voice sounding raspy again.

"You're not fine, Anakin." Says a voice behind me. "Ahsoka's right, you should rest" Obi-Wan tells Anakin. I didn't even notice he was awake, so his voice startels me. Anakin just rolls his eyes but then sits against the wall and smirks at Obi-Wan.

I don't know what Anakin dislikes hearing worst: Being told what to do, or being told someone is right other than him, That thought makes me giggle.

"Morning, Master." I say politely to Obi-Wan

"Good morning to both of you as well" Obi-Wan motions towards my Master "i take it that Anakin has woken up and now is trying to convince you there's nothing wrong." He says giving a sly smile.

"I'm fine... Really , I-O just stood up too quickly, that's all." Anakin shrugs it off. I know he's obviously lying but if he says his fine, I'll believe him.

"Well... alright then." Master Kenobi stands up. "We have a lot to do today." Obi-Wan continues speaking in general mode. He sets us all jobs we need to do. Anakin and I are going to try to send a distress signal with wreckage from the ship while Obi-Wan looks for water, food, people (if there are any here), basically anything. Master Kenobi has said our main goal is getting out of here and we should focus on the herb later, once a rescue is on there way. But he did say if we do see it, we should take it.

"Where does the herb even grow?" Anakin asks curiously.

"You will know, when you sense it." Was Obi-Wan's response


	4. Infected

"What does a power chip even look like?" I ask frustratedly, as I sort through all this wreckage. Being back on the crashed shuttle still smells of awful smoke.

"It's a small blue square, with a gold barcode." Anakin snaps back sounding just as agitated as me. I stop sorting through this junk and look back at him, he's wiring a small sized antenna onto the communication device on the panel. He looks stressed and bothered—even more than me. To be fair, we have been working on this for a while now.

"Look, Master. I'm telling you, it's not here. It was probably got destroyed when we crashed." I reason with him. He stops fiddling with the antenna and puts his hands on the side on the panel and let's his head hang down.

"Without the chip, I can't get this working." He pauses. He takes a deep breath to calm down. "I might be able to selvage a power chip from my comm-link, but we will not have much time before the signal dies out."

"Well let's do that then." I say.

He takes his comm off his wrist and opens it up, takes a similar chip out then plugs it into the panel. The device lights up and beeps. "Well, let's hope this works." I say optimistically.

Anakin activates the signal.

"Hello, Can anyone here me?" He asks, "Is anyone hearing this message?" He repeats. "This is Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight. We are stuck on Nimia, We need transport off of here."

There was no response back.

"Try another frequency," I suggest. He changes it too the one the Republic cruiser ships use and repeats his message.

Still nothing.

"I think we are too far away for anyone to pick up the signal." I worry. In my head, I start to panic.

 _Will we ever get out of here?_

The lights fade on the device and it stops beeping.

"This can't be happening!" Anakin shouts, "We spent hours on this, in the scorching heat and it doesn't even work!" y him mentioning the heat, I do realise how hot it is, but it's not scorching. He grew up on Tatooine after all, and I'm pretty sure Tatooine is a lot hotter. "I'm going back to the cave, to get water." He says calmer now. I watch as he sort of stumbles out, which is weird. I exit, too, and walk behind him. He walks slower then usual, almost crookedly. I just tie it to his head injury but that was until he collapsed right in front off me. I run over a quickly as I could.

"Master, are you alright?" I say, frightened for him. I'm now more eager to help. I put my arm under his back to lean him upright. His eyes look pretty shaky and dazed.

"Yeah, I'm alright... I think it's just the heat." He moans sanding up then brushes the dust off. I help him get to the cave, which the three of us have named 'Base Camp'. When we get to the entrance, he opens a water bottle, then drinks it. I sit opposite him. I can't help but notice how red he looks in the face. I walk over to him a put the back of my hand om his forehead.

"Snips, What are you doing." He tries to laugh it off.

I feel how warm he really is. "Your burning up!" I say shocked.

"It's just the heat, I'll cool down." He still jokes with me, but I think this is serious. Very serious. Like... Virus serious! It makes sense down. The dizziness from when he stumbled over and the fever from now. From the fear in my face Anakin knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Ahsoka..." He starts but I interrupt.

"I'm going to find Obi-Wan. Together we can go look for the Herb." Anakin doesn't say anything els. I give him a promising look that I will return with the herb. Standing outside Base Camp, I keep a look out for Master Kenobi. I rock climb to a higher point up the dry Mountain. All I see is orange desert until a small figure appears on the horizon.

Immediately I climb off the mountain and run in that direction. As I get closer, I see it's obviously Obi-Wan. I quicken my pace and stop 10 meters in front of him to catch my breath. Obi-Wan looks confused to see me.

"Ahsoka? What are you doing here, I thought you were working on the distress signal with Anakin?" Obi-Wan asks confused. My face then drops.

"We- We tried but no one received it, shortly after it died down... But there's something els I need to tell you." My eyes start to water.

"What is it?" He sees me and moves closer.

"Anakin. I think he- He's infected." Now I'm silently crying. Obi-Wan stops. He looks genuinely concerned. "We need to find the Eleminew Herb, Master Kenobi."

"I know." He says in a worried tone. "We need to stop and just sense what's around us, maybe we can find it." He kneels down and I do the same beside him. I close my eyes and focus closely.

I always pictured the force like a river, flowing through and guiding me the right way. I channel the force careful. It's telling me something. I sense darkness. The same darkness that I felt from the left side of the forked path. The one that pulls me towards it. It's an identical feeling. I can't ignore this urge to explore it anymore.

I open my eyes.

"I think I know where to go." I say out loud.

Obi-Wan opens his eyes. "Where is it?" He asks intrigued.

"Follow me, I'll take you there."


	5. Herb

I told Master Kenobi to wait at the entrance of the forked path, and he did as I said with little disagreement. It's not like I don't enjoy his company, but I just felt like I needed to go down the left side alone. Ever since we arrived here, I have always felt a dark presence towards this path, though my subconscious has always told me to explore it.

I keep walking down and so far it's nothing but a long trench. The walls of the trench were started lowering down to the ground making an open area. The walls are high again now and nothing is here except for... For... A river! It was a while since I had last had a drink and the simple stream excited me. I run over to it and wash it over myself to cool off from the heat. Mid-day was the worst on this planet.

The water was so refreshing. I just lay in the stream for a few moments. It was as if nothing bothered me.

A tingling at my foot brought me out of my state and back to reality. I looked over and I couldn't believe my eyes. Covered by slow running water was a very familia plant. The same plant that appeared across the Holoimage back at the Jedi temple a few days ago.

Eleminew Herb.

Without a second thought, I grabbed it from the roots carefully and contained my excitement as best I could. I run back to where Master Kenobi is, pushing aside the darkness that I felt stronger than ever before. Still running and panting as I exit the trench, Obi-Wan meets my eyes and a hopeful look crosses his face, at the site of what I carried.

"I've found it Master Kenobi!" I exclaim catching my breath. I still feel the dark presence getting stronger and but I chose to ignore it. Obi-Wan looks as if he doesn't even feel it.

"Quickly, We must get back to base camp. There, I will prepare it so it can be used." With that, we both rush of back to the cave. I run a little slower than usual just to protect the herb I was carrying in my hands.

By the time we get back, the sun had already lowered a bit, but it was not quite sun set. The cave had become dark so Obi-Wan turned on his flashlight. Anakin was lying against the wall asleep. His face was redder than before and you could tell he was sweating.

Obi-Wan took the herb from me and started tearing the leaves off. "Ahsoka, we are going to need more water if I'm able to prepare this correctly." He said firmly. I noticed all of the water bottles were lying by Anakin and were empty. I winced in sympathy for my poor Master, then nodded at Obi-Wan and told him about the stream I had found before. He gave me a thankful look, as I took the bottles and ran in the direction of the forked path.

As I got to the entrance I noticed something was different. But a good different. The further I went down the left side I was able to figure out what was the difference. The dark presence was gone. I traveled in further to the open space and filled the water bottles feeling very confused.

 _Why don't I feel the darkness anymore?_

 _What changed?_

I finished, then headed back to base camp, to find a dazed and half-awake Anakin up against the wall of the cave and a reassuring Obi-Wan placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder. Obi-Wan was talking softly to my master so I didn't catch what he said. When he noticed I was standing there he sighed in relief.

"Oh thank the Force, you have returned." I gave the water bottles to him and a sweet smile until my eyes fell upon a metallic bowl that held the Eleminew herb. I felt the darkness return. It was stronger than ever before. I sense pain, suffering... And death.

Obi-Wan just stirred the water in with the herb. "Do you feel that?" I ask worried.

He just looked at me confused. "Feel what?"

"The darkness." I say. Clearly I was the only one who felt it, but I wanted to know the reason why.

 _How came the presence is so strong for me?_

 _Why can't Obi-Wan sense it?_

"What's wrong, Ahsoka?" He stopped stirring and looks at me concerned.

"I- I just feel a very strong dark presence. I sense pain and suffering and death." I sigh. I'm still confused as to why Obi-Wan can't feel it, too. It's so strong I feel like I'm being crushed by it now, it's making it hard to breathe.

"Do you know where you sense it from?" He asks me. I think for a second.

"The felt it at the forked path. Something was telling me to go that way, so that's why I led you there, in hopes we might find the herb." I pause, "But now I don't sense it at that place at all. Now the presence has moved. I felt it since we brought the herb back here."

Obi-Wan takes in all the information that I stated carefully. A look spreads across this features.

"The Force works in mysterious ways, Padawan Tano." He uses his Jedi master kind-of voice which he only uses when he was dead serious. "It is strange that you are the only one who can feel it." He says. I listen intensely, hoping he has an explanation for this. "However you must not ignore this feeling. Use the force to guide you on this matter, trust in it, as well as your own senses." He went back to stirring the herb with water. I felt a wave of danger creeping up on Obi-Wan. I look carefully at him, then at the herb. I get an overwhelming sensation of evil energy as I look at it.

 _The Herb._

 _I don't feel the darkness from the forked path._

 _I sense the darkness from the Herb._

 _The Eleminew Herb._

Obi-Wan finishes stirring and takes the bowl over to Anakin. He lays one hand on my masters shoulder once again and the other holds the bowl with the herb. All the emotions pour through my body again. Danger, Pain... The Dark Side.

"Wait!" I shout, feeling dread everywhere around me. The horrid emotions are taking over my body so I try to focus on speaking—even though it's hard. "The Eleminew Herb is not the cure... The Eleminew Herb is the Virus."


	6. Dark Hope

"The Eleminew Herb _Is_ the Virus" I say strongly. Obi-Wan pauses. He doesn't even look at me but the words sink into his head. My voice clings in the silence for a good 5 seconds before my eyes go dark and slip into the blackness.

 **Ahsoka's Vision: 3rd Person POV**

A humanoid figure stands alone in a dimly lit room. He has a dark long coat, white gloves and messy brown hair. There is a silver table bolted against the wall, which he grasps to with his hands. The wall has empty glass vials places on high selves. Medical and science equipment are stacked across the room in an ordered fashion. Bright lights shine at one object in particular. The Eleminew Herb. The man turns around picking it up with strange metal tongs and smiles creepily.

"Lord Sidious will be please."

The scene faded away with a white glow, then replaced by a similar dry, rough desert. A village built with clay and rocky buildings was shown. People of all species were seen coughing, fainting and... dying, while again a lone figure in the white gloves stood from a far, among the tops of a mountain. He was smiling down at the village triumphantly, yet evilness spun in his eyes. They were focused on something the grew in the centre of the small town. The Eleminew Herb.

The scene changed once more to Coruscant's shipping docs. Once again the man with white gloves was there. This time he was spraying a substance onto crates of food. Inside the spray bottle—mixed with water, was it. The Eleminew Herb.

 **Ahsoka's POV**

I shot up immediately gasping for air, like I had a nightmare, but soon remembered what happened. Other than being a little shocked I recovered from my blackout quickly, but everything that I just witnessed in my vision came flooding back to me. I had a terrified look in my eyes and noticed that Obi-Wan had the same look. He was no longer holding the bowl up to Anakin. He now was a few meters away from my master and the bowl and the liquid had spilt on the rocky floor of the cave.

He must have seen the same vision as me.

I was the first to stand up. He just sat there, staring at a spot in the cave's wall, probably in a state of shock. I can't help but imagine what trying so hard to find something then figure out that something is pure evil. Sure, I did want a cure just as much as he did but he had been researching on it for weeks.

"The Sith. They have done this. Released a deadly virus made from that- that Herb." He mutters with bitterness in his tone. I put my hand out for him so he can get up and he takes it.

"It makes sense now... That was why I got that terrible feeling from it." I say, then I processes everything. The people that lived here. They didn't vanished because of the heat. They died because of the virus. It was being tested on them. The real subjects were the people of Coruscant. Coruscant is home to the Grand Jedi Temple and the Main Senate building, so it would be a major target for a Separatist/Sith attack, even if that attack is a virus design to kill off the Senators and Jedi.

I hung my head in sadness. I don't feel anger towards the Sith. I just feel sadness for the people. The people who died on this planet, the people who have died on Coruscant and the people that will continue to die from the Eleminew Herb. It feels as if all hope is lost. I wouldn't even need to be a Jedi to sense that Obi-Wan feels the same way. Hopeless.

Suddenly the sound of a space craft hums loudly outside the cave. First it started of in the distance but got closer in the course of a few seconds. I look at Obi-Wan confused, and he gives a confused look back. Well at least I'm not imagining it. The both of us turn a corner and peep out of the mountain side. Above this rocky desert, hovering in the air is a Pepublic shuttle. Even better, I feel the force presences of Captain Rex and Commander Cody. The two clone troopers who I would give anything to see right now.

The shuttle lowers to the ground and and the ramp opens. Without a second thought a run over to a very reassuring-looking Rex. He wears his clone trooper armour, but takes his helmet off as he exits. Without a second thought, I pull him into a bone crushing hug, something he was not expecting. I'm not one to do this, but I can't hold in my relief to see him. Being stranded here, for days with no Republic contact has taken its toll, as well as everything we have been through.

"Rex!" I exclaim. The both of us pull out of the hug. We both smile happily together. "Oh, thank the Force your here!"

"Well, Comander." He chuckles. "After I got that distress signal, we weren't just going to leave you three here." He finished.

I look at him cluelessly. Anakin's Distress signal worked? I thought we didn't contact anyone. We must have gotten through to a Republic cruiser before it stopped working. I was just about to ask him how we knew we were here but My words were cut short, due to Obi-Wan's stressed raised voice coming from the cave entrance a distance behind us. Before I even turned around, I could sense what was happening. Rex's eyes looked over in distress, then in a flash he was running straight to Obi-Wan's direction. Cody— from inside the shuttle's cot-pit—also dashed out after him.

"We are losing him!" Obi-Wan shouted with a mixture of concern, determination and pure terror. Still I didn't need to turn around to know what was going on. I could feel it. I could feel all of Obi-Wan's emotions, All of the two clone troopers emotions but... Stronger then anything els, I could feel Anakin's Force presence, slipping further away into the oblivion of the nether world of the force— otherwise known as... Death.


	7. Orb of Light

The whole space flight back, I sat watching over Anakin. The clones and Obi-Wan sat in the cot-pit. Before we flew off off that Force-forsaken planet, the men had placed him on a cot in the back of the shuttle while I knelt down beside him. His unconscious breathing was shallow. His face was pale except for the blush red under his eyes and on his cheeks. His hair was matted in sweat and dirt. His pulse was becoming fainter and fainter. I knew enough to know what was happening.

He was dying.

Rex said we would be out of hyper space within a few minutes and Obi-Wan assured me Anakin would be administrated to the Med-Centre immediately... But what was the point. Nothing they could do would save him.

"Ahsoka, we have arrived at Coruscant." Said a glum Obi-Wan through my Comm-Link. He knew Anakin's fate along with the clones. Right now I didn't feel like replying.

"Okay, Master." Was all I said.

I spent the rest of the day in the Med-Centre with Anakin. He was brought on a stretcher to a clean white room much like all of the other Jedi and people of high ranking who were infected— which was very few of them. Some Medical droid hooked him up with an IV bag as well as a machine that monitored his pulse. Obi-Wan has been in a few times, mainly to check up on both him and me. I hadn't said a single word to anyone since we arrived.

"Ahsoka, you can't stay here forever. We need you back at the temple." Obi-Wan sighed defeatedly, as if he already knew my answer.

"I can't just leave him here." I said strongly. My voice came out raspy and shaky. I was on the verge of tears. "I know he would do the same to me if I was ill." I stand up from the chair that was next to Anakin's side. "I'm not leaving him." I face Obi-Wan and for the first time it seems like I'm the one giving him orders. "Im staying right here. He is my master."

Obi-Wan gave a sympathetic look then nods his head. "I understand, but if it is his time... You can't stop it from happening."

My eyes narrow with anger. How can he talk about Anakin's death like that! My masters death! His old Padawan's death! "He will not die!" I yell.

"Ahsoka-" he begins but I cut him off.

"He can't die!" The rage inside of me spills out and it is a relief to finally let go of all the feelings I had buried up inside me. A few moments later in complete silence Obi-Wan leaves the room which left me standing, staring at the door for what felt like hours.

My attention was caught back to Anakin when he started to stir slightly. I returned to my seat and put a comforting hand on his. He stirred more in his sleep, began shivering and I got a glimpse of what he was feeling. I felt all the feelings I felt from the Eleminew Herb— hate, anger, fear... but it was only for a second.

I remembered something. An old legend, buried deep in the archives of the temple, spoke of a power. A power that one could possess to shield others from negative feelings, emotions... And even the dark side. I close my eyes and try to get in tune with the Force, much like meditation. I feel something, but it doesn't feel normal. I felt... heat. Not the same fever heat that I feel physically from Anakin's hand, but a heat source... A heat source from the light.

I open my eyes to see something words can not explain. From my hand— that was attached to his, an orb of light focused itself from our joined palms. It's colour was a pure white. To look at it would hurt even force-sensitive eyes. An invisible wind ratels the room rather violently, the blankets, curtains and my clothes waver about. Soon it felt as if an earthquake was occurring. I had to hold on to the side of the Medical bed to steady myself. I felt all my force abilities concentrate on that orb.

The light was coming from within me.

The orb of light glows brighter and expands rapidly. I feel energy being drained from inside me, just as the orb consumes the room. With a cry of agony, as I can't hold this orb of light any further, light beams shoot out in all directions from the middle of the orb, shattering it. The sound is like glass breaking, but no glass shards are to be found. From what I can see through the window, they reached as far off into the distances of Coruscant at light speed. The other rays pass though the walls and basically anything in their way.

I collapse to my hands and knees, panting for breath. What just happened here, left me feeling completely empty of all energy I had left.

 _You have done well young Padawan Ahsoka_. said a kind soothing voice. At first I thought I was hallucinating, or something, until I heard it again. Now I knew it was real. _You have become strong in the Force, and have done the Light side proud._

Still panting on the ground on my hands and knees, I look up to see Anakin no longer stirring or shaking, but the voice had not come from him. At the end of the medical bed, a blue, human, ghostly figure stood. The man was tall. He had long grey hair and dressed in Jedi robes. I never have seen a Force-ghost before, but I'm guessing these are what they look like. Others probably would have fled at the sight of one, but I was to exhausted to do anything. Plus I could sense nothing that led me to believe he was a threat.

"Who are you?" I panted, still on the floor.

 _Qui-Gon Jinn. I am one with the Force._

"Why are you here?"

 _You have brought balance to the Force, for now. And it must stay that way. Death to the Chosen One now, would result in chaos. You have saved him... And many others._

The ghost of Qui-Gon faded away, leaving me alone with Anakin. I just couldn't process anymore. I couldn't think anymore. I couldn't feel anything anymore.

I picked myself off of the floor and sunk back into the chair, pulling my knees to my chest, ready to pass out right there. I held Anakin's hand for comfort and brushed his hair out of his face. A quiet moan escaped his lips.

"Anakin?" I said softly. His blue eyes fluttered open slowly, then squinted against the light of the room that I had gotten used to.

"Hey, Snips"


	8. Out of the Shadows

"Master!" I cry out, wrapping my arms around him. I may be completely exhausted from— what ever the Force I just did—but right now I couldn't care less about myself.

Anakin chuckles sheepishly, clearly not expecting that. "Well, it's good to see you, too." I pull away with a gigantic smile across my face. Anakin thankfully, is no longer a mixture between pale-white and blush-red. His face has returned to its natural tan-ish color and his pulse— shown on the monitor—was no longer faint. It was as if he showed no symptoms of ever being infected in the first place.

I plop myself back into the chair while Anakin sits up on the bed. I would say something like 'you should probably rest.' But I doubt he would listen to me even if I said that.

We both turn our heads sharply in the direction of the door. Our eyes meet a stressed Obi-Wan who just bursted into the room.

"Are you alright? I felt the earthquake from a few levels down. It seemed to be originating from this floor, before that mysterious white light—" Obi-Wan's quick, rushed speaking stopped the instant he turned his focus towards Anakin. "Anakin... You're okay." Master Kenobi said, sounding more like a question of pure confusion.

"Yeah, I guess so." Anakin snickered, finding it amusing that Obi-Wan was so frantic and now so puzzled.

I decided to shed some light on the situation and explain everything to him that just occurred, only a few moments ago, as best I could. I don't even know what just happened. I tell him about the warm heat that I felt, the 'quake that shook the Med-centre, the orb and the rays of light. Even about Qui-Gon coming to me as a Force ghost. Obi-Wan seemed to brighten up by me mentioning him. Anakin looked quite amazed, while I described the events.

Noises from outside the room interrupted my story. With the door half-open I could hear shrieks of... joy? Happiness?... And relief? Normally in a Med-Centre you hear much different.

I look over at the two Jedi. Obi-Wan— who stands on the other side of Anakin—looks just as confused as me, yet Anakin seems eager to investigate what everyone is so happy about. He got up from the medical bed—taking the IV needle out of his flesh arm. There was a protest from Obi-Wan, telling him to 'take it easy' but it was just ignored.

I followed him out into the hallway. People of all species were greeting there loved ones, who were in medical gowns, sitting or lying on beds. Due to the overwhelming number of sick people from the virus, patients that were not Jedi, senators or of other high rankings, did not get private rooms like Anakin. Instead, anti-gravity medical beds were set up in rows across the large open hallways, with only a portable curtain on wheels to separate them from the other patient's bed. I never really liked this set up, but there was just too many infected and not enough rooms.

More people rush past us, not even noticing that we were there. They were too eager to meet there family member or friend that was sick. I observed pretty quickly that none of the healthy people wore white masks over their mouth and nose. I hadn't put one on because I was too focused on Anakin before to care. Obi-Wan now joins us in the door way. He wasn't wearing a mask, too. I think for the same reason as me, but why would all these civilians not have masks on?

"They aren't sick anymore." Obi-Wan states, as if he knew what I was thinking. I look more carefully among the rows of beds. A human man was lying in a bed next to a Twi'lek woman standing above him. He didn't look sick at all. His face wasn't pale, his hair wasn't sweaty and he didn't look frail at all. In fact many others looked the same.

 _Obi-Wan was right._

 _They aren't sick anymore._

 _Just like Anakin._

 _They aren't sick anymore_.

"Ahsoka..." My master begun slowly. His tone was soft and reassuring. My attention was now off of the people and now onto him. "What you did just before— it healed them." A sweet smiled formed on his lips. "You've healed them" He paused. "You've healed me."

 **A week later**

Anakin and I wait in the chancellors office, looking out of the huge windows, seeing the amazing city of Coruscant below. Anakin has his hands clasped behind his back while I stand next to him eager to see the chancellor.

"Did he say why he wanted to see me?" I ask curiously.

"I'm not sure. All he told me was, that he wanted to meet you here today." Anakin said. I wondered for a bit why he would want to come along, but then I remembered the two are quite good friends. I don't mind him being here and hopefully the chancellor won't either.

"Well what do you think it's about?" I question again, raising an eye-marking. I've never had a meeting with the chancellor and I'm feeling a little nervous, which Anakin can probably sense. His face frowns.

"Do you feel that?" He says in a serious tone, ignoring my previous question. But, something in the air changes. At first I didn't feel anything unusual, but then the darkness hit me. I felt coldness, anger and hatred. The worst part about it was I knew who the presence belonged to.

Without any warning, a silver ball sticks to the glass from the windows. It's metallic and has a flashing red light. From the outside I can here a timer on it.

 _Thermal detonator._

"Take cover!" I shout, while running behind a wall pillar and covering my face, ready for the impact of the bomb. Anakin dives behind the desk of the large room, also covering his head. It wasn't a second later that an explosion of glass, debris and an excruciating sound blew up the entire window panel. The heavy blast threw me to my knees. It was so loud, all I could hear was a high-pitched ringing. Anakin was yelling something frantically, but it was to distorted to figure out what he were saying— probably my name. When I removed my arms away from my face, I could only see dust and smoke. All debris in the air made me cough uncontrollably. It's was just like the crash.

I ignite my Lightsaber and use it as source of light. When the air cleared I was staring at Anakin. He was standing, also with his Lightsaber out. He looked on me with relief, but then he turn to face the origin of the explosion. Something instead made him look furious. I face the same way.

 _Dooku_.


	9. The Beginning of Serenity

"Dooku!" I hiss. My hatred for the Sith grows inside of me. First the Sith release a plague that has killed thousands, and now they have blown up the side of the senate building— probably trying to kill the chancellor or even Anakin and I.

Dooku stands in front of us. He—as well—has his bright red lightsaber out, with one hand behind his back, and the other holding the blade in front of him. "Skywalker... What a pleasant surprise. I should have known, you are always keeping a tight leash on your little 'pet.'" He growls, eyeing me. I guess I'm the 'pet'.

"Finally coming out to of the shadows?" Anakin grins a mischievous grin. "We know it was you who developed the virus, and might I say, It was a very coward way of not-getting-your-hands-dirty kind of attack."

"It was a most delicate plan to wipe out all of the senators, Jedi and of course the chancellor." He smiled deviously on the last part.

"Well I have news for you: yur virus was eradicated, if you didn't notice." I step in unafraid.

Dooku gives a cold stare. "Thanks to you!" He growls, with the dark side feeding his anger. "If it wasn't for you, Jedi youngling, the plague would have killed off the entire population of Coruscant by now."

Dooku was the first to swing. He lunged at me with his ruby saber, clashing with both my yellow and green ones. He was pressing down hard on my two lightsabers. Anakin came from behind and threw his laser sword down on Dooku. Dooku stopped blocking me from attacking him and swung at Anakin quickly. I watched the two fight with passion. Anakin was on the defensive, while Dooku was on the Offensive. I could see both of their eyes filled with emotions. Dooku was in absolute rage and Anakin had a protective glance towards me. I was always like a little sister to him and he protected me like I was his own one.

I decided it was time to help my master. I came to face Dooku with full force. He was quick to take out an identical red saber from his belt and block my incoming attack.

With all lightsabers locked— blue against red and green, yellow against red, I gave Anakin a look and he instantly knew what I was thinking... But Dooku did as well. All three of us on sync, reached out with the force and tried to push the opponent away into a wall. However Dooku was strong. He also had the Force try to push us back. Dark side and Light were facing off against each other. We all had our hands out in front of us trying to push the other away. From the power of the force, Anakin and I went flying back into the hard wall just as Dooku did, but opposite from us.

It took a few seconds for Anakin and I to pull ourselves up off of the ground. My head felt woozy and my vision was blurred. I shook my head then the dizziness went away. However among the rubble and debris, Dooku was no where to be seen.

Anakin chuckled slightly. "And that is how you scare off a Coward Sith, my young apprentice." He joked

"Oh so you did all the work?" I joke with him, playfully hitting his shoulder.

"Well most of it, but a Jedi must stay humble, Snips." He teased, As we walk out of the blown up room.

I just roll my eyes at him. "You'r impossible."

As we cleared out of the senate building I realise that no one is around. Everyone evacuated just in time. After the whole ordeal we reported the 'incident' to the Jedi Council. The members didn't show much expression as always, but they did say we need to prepare for more attacks from the Separatist and Sith of course.

When we exited I was told to get rest in my quarters by my master, though i didn't feel very tired. I felt... Happy. For once I felt like everything was going to be ok, at least for the moment. No dark side emotions were clouding my senses and I felt no disturbances in the force. I had no worries, because there was nothing to worry about. The virus was gone, Dooku was gone and overall the darkness was gone too. Everything seemed right.

I walk back through the long, beautiful halls of the Jedi temple peacefully alone. Instead of sleeping, I figured I would meditate instead.

Just when I got to my quarter's door, I stopped when herd the tiny pitter-patter of small feet run up to me. I turned my head to see a a young Twi'Lek girl. Her skin was a healthy green and her eyes were wide with excitement. I knew I had seen her before but I didn't know where.

"Hello." I smile at the child. I noticed an older Twi'lek was a few paces behind her, who smiled just like the little girl.

The younger Twi'lek caught up to me and I bent down to her eye level. "Thank you." She said still smiling brightly. At first I was confused, but it soon dawned on me. I knew that girl from the Med-Centre. She was the one I was with, before I was assigned that mission to find the herb. I guess she had come with her mother to see me. The word had gotten out pretty quickly that a Jedi used the Force to heal all the infected people, but not many people knew it was me.

By now her mother had come up to us and placed a hand on the girls shoulder. "Come now, we mustn't bother the Jedi anymore." She said gently to her daughter.

"Oh it's okay, she wasn't bothering me." I say back.

The little girl grinned even bigger. "How did you do it!" She asks with wide green eyes.

Even with the slight change in subject, I obviously knew what she was talking about. "I'm not sure myself." I tell her honestly. "But the Force works in mysterious ways. I guess I never stopped believing in it."

The girl seem pleased with my answer and soon after talking a little more about the Force, the pair left and I went into my room. I crossed my legs and cleared my mind of all my thoughts. The meditation was blissful. Even though I saw no visions, I was completely fine within the serenity.

-Fin-


End file.
